


A Merry Christmas from the Little Brothers

by Nanostin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Humor, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: The twins are excited to open up their Christmas presents, especially the biggest present of all from their fifth big brother.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Merry Christmas from the Little Brothers

“Belphie, wake up! Wake up!” Beelzebub excitedly shakes his brother as he slumbers.

Belphegor keeps his eyes closed as he groans, “Ugh… What, Beel? You know I hate to be interrupted from my sleep.”

Eyes sparkling, Beelzebub responds, “Santa Clause came!”

“Santa Clause.” Hearing that one name got Belphegor to fully open his eyes. 

With that, the two brothers head over to the gifts under the unique Devildom Christmas tree, Beelzebub dreaming of his gifts being enough food to create a feast for a king and Belphegor hoping for lots of cozy pillows and soft blankets.

Their eyes both fall on the largest present from the stack, grabbing their attention. Belphegor looks at the tag and says, “Hey, look, this gift is from Asmo for the both of us.”

Beelzebub notices that the box wasn't actually wrapped together and was only decorated to look that way, opening the lid with ease as he says with hope, “Let it be king-size snake twisters. Or large hog meat.”

What they instead found inside almost gave them a jump scare, for there sits Asmodeus, wrapped up in a large ribbon like a present and with nothing but his undies on. He winks and flirts, “Hi, boys. Don’t you want to open up and play with your present?”

“Food… This is not food, this is just a cruel joke for a meal…” Beelzebub deadpans. The disappointment he felt was strong enough to make him gloomy and bring tears to his eyes. Asmodeus, however, didn’t notice his sudden change in emotion, for he was too busy complaining about how hard it was to wrap himself from head to toe in a ribbon and get himself inside the box just in time before they woke up and how he had to crouch for so long inside a dark box that was really bad for his skin and posture.

Seeing his beloved twin so heartbroken took the joyous mood out of Belphegor as well, Asmodeus finally noticing when he felt a sudden dark aura and looking back up at Belphegor to see that he’s switched to his demon form, saying in a low and threatening voice, “For this year’s Christmas, I’m giving you death.”

“Oh? Are we playing with SM roles? I’m down with that.” Asmodeus, sadly, did not understand the warning when he still had the chance.


End file.
